All Hallow's Eve
by fantacination
Summary: [late Halloween Fic] Rated for violence, blood, and death. Late night at a club when the music goes slow. The sun doesn't shine in hell.


**All Hallow's Eve**

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need

Another song starts as the lights dim and the swirling colors turn slower, lazily dancing across naked skin in skin-tight silvers and black. The whirlwind of dancing slows to a seductive prowl.

Sora counts perhaps five since he fell. Flexing fingers, he's not surprised anymore when they only lay limply against the dark gray coverlet of the overstuffed sofa. He can't even feel the leather gloves he'd so proudly bought for the occasion. Doesn't matter.

Axel smiles and keeps the glass tucked under the boy's chin, his lime green eyes so much brighter against the smoky eye shadow, the edges lined in cursive mascara. The back of his gloved hand is almost gentle as it skims Sora's cheek. Gentle like it could heal, but won't.

It's Halloween.

_"What are you? A vampire?"_

_"A demon. "He puffs a ring out before taking his cigarette and banishing it, glowing tip and all, in an unattended drink. _

_"Oh. What kind?"_

_The redhead doesn't answer, simply smiling with his hands tucked into a black-and-white striped jacket. _

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

Drawing away, Axel tapped one finger against the glass, murmuring a contented sigh before taking a long sip. It stains his mouth red, like his hair. Like the flashing tongue.

"Demons don't drink blood." It's inane, the way Sora's mind drifts. The way he slowly slips. Like a curdling poison melting into his veins.

A shrug. "Maybe I'm just special." He downs the glass anyway.

_Giggling faintly, Sora accepts the tenth glass, pointing out the stars in a blank, crack-worn ceiling. _

_"I'm a demon too, you know."_

_"Like a fallen angel?"_

_"Like scary," he punctuates with his boyish grin,, tilting his pumpkin-mask. He's only barely legal. It's his first time in this bar or any other. _

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

It isn't fair but it's clear that nobody else can come close. Axel's face is impossibly beautiful. _Unearthly._ His body is limber-lean and his lips are bowed and attractively wide. His grin is easy and his posture casual with the grace of confidence. No one notices that they're doing anything other than neck. They're far too gone on drugs and alcohol, far too loose on dancing and sex.

Sora doesn't protest when he kisses him, doesn't plead when his hand finds its way into his pants, gently tracing along the tight waistband.

_He takes him to a secluded corner, the potted plants bending away amicably. Sora thought that was funny, too. A lot of things are, right now. The bouncy sofa, the broken glass of past drinks on the floor (the florid umbrellas still attached), the way the lights danced on Axel's hair to make it black-pink-blue-blonde. _

_"Who are you?"_

_"You can call me Axel." It might be useful for when you go down to Hell, his eyes speak._

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

"They'll remember this, you know." Sora's voice is a whisper now, thin and wavering. The cold is damp on his naked shoulders. Axel had gotten his clothes off, somehow, bypassing all the complicated straps and belts. "They'll come for you."

"Oh?" Axel's tongue is hell-fire hot. Clinging to his skin like cloying honey. It wanders down the column of his throat, dipping into two bright red marks, all but drained. He lavishes the cuts with tender-seeming, catching up every sluggish drop.

"Let them come."

_Axel grins like the devil incarnate._

-No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart-

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

His fangs show when he smiles; smiles as he carves; carves his heart out right from his chest. He marks the path to carve with the tip of a claw, black-tipped, emerald tint. His gloves drip with dark crimson blood on what remains of the brunette's black jacket Both of their costumes are ruined now. But then, he wasn't sure how much was costume anymore.

And if he still had a heart it would sink, if he still had a mind it would spin with little lies.

_"I'll be gentle." The voice coos as quick flicks loosen collars. _

_Sora frowns because he's sure something's supposed to be there first. Something that'll make him warm and tingly. Leaves him breathless like that easy smile. _

_His mouth knows it before he does. "Do you love me?"_

_A low chuckle. "Of course. Like the sun shines."_

_"You promise, ok?"_

_The sun doesn't shine in Hell._

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

"Because your heart is delicious." Untainted. Sora doesn't recall asking why.

There are a lot of stories about demons, Sora knows. They massacre villages, tempt saints and peasants, deflower the innocent on ivory-inlaid altars. Crying out softly, he feels the last of his strength leave him as Axel pledges his being to his body, too hot, too big, too _much_. The sofa's ruined, blood pooling in little concave depths and white cum splattered all over like a violent artist's landscape. If Axel's the artist, then he must be a mad one.

Like all demons are.

_Axel doesn't give him a warning when he does it. It's a swift cut, two, and blood's spilling into a crystal beer tumbler, like so much claret wine. He struggles only briefly. His head spins too much to do much else but watch and feel every little bead of blood drip into glass, every little beat of his heart fall cold._

_Another song starts as the lights dim and the swirling colors turn slower, lazily dancing across naked skin in skin-tight silvers and black. The whirlwind of dancing slows to a seductive prowl. _

Sora counts perhaps five since he fell. Flexing fingers, he's not surprised anymore when they only lay limply against the dark gray coverlet of the overstuffed sofa. He can't even feel the leather gloves he'd so proudly bought for the occasion. Doesn't matter.  


Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Axel holds the heart up to see. It glistens in the strobe lights, catching light upon its slick surface. "Don't you think so, So-ra?" The ruined glove and a ruined heart, the metallic tang of blood he doesn't have, can no longer smell. Sora can't see. He didn't feel anything when it was taken; couldn't feel anything looking at it now.

"Is this it?" Sora's lips barely move. The words echo more in his head than in the club where the music swallows it whole.

"Yeah, it is."

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

Axel smiles at him. Almost real. It's the last thing he ever sees.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. You should've known better than to play with demons like me."

He wipes at his lips with the back of one ruined-gloved hand and sweeps him a little bow.

_Goodbye._

---

Maybe another life ago, but not now.

Could have been forever, but now it's just

The end.

---


End file.
